The present invention relates to transporting and accessing needed materials, in particular toiletries and cosmetics. In particular, the invention concerns a dispenser which can be worn on the person and which contains the desired liquid and semi-liquid supplies. In its most convenient form, the dispenser is constructed so as to be fastened around the wrist of a wearer, and comprises a multiplicity of flexible dispensing compartments.
A number of situations arise in which it is inconvenient to provide access to the several supplies needed for a particular activity. A familiar example is the desirability of accessing shampoo, soap, lotions and other cleansing agents in the shower. It is not uncommon for a single individual to require the use, during that limited time, of shampoo, hair conditioner, soap or cleansing cream, body lotion, etc. during the course of a single shower. These materials are frequently supplied in liquid or semi-liquid form, and are commonly stored in bottles or tubes. Various devices have been contrived for providing access to these supplies, including shelves which are mounted on the shower stall, catchall bags which are suspended from hooks or other supporting hardware, and carriers or caddies which are mounted over the shower head. Of course, the utility of these means of access is limited to those situations where the user has more or less permanent control of the shower area. It is not a satisfactory arrangement in shower areas used only in a transient manner and by a number of people, such as those in health spas, swimming pools, or athletic clubs. In those instances, it is not possible to leave the supplies stored in the shower, and they must be transported with the particular individual.
It would be convenient to provide a dispenser which may be conveniently carried by the individual and which has the capacity for transporting and dispensing a number of supplies of the aforementioned type. Containers have been designed, suitable for wearing about the wrist, which are capable of carrying, for example, paste (U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,890) or solid or semi-solid cosmetics (U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,481) and for a single type of lotion (U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,350). A container for dispensing cigarettes designated to be worn around the wrist or ankle has also been disclosed (U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,200). However, none of these containers has the characteristics of the dispenser of the present invention, as both easily carried, and able conveniently to dispense several liquid or semi-liquid materials in suitable quantities for the uses intended.